Las cosas cambian
by Yumachii
Summary: Songfic. Hinata y Sasuke han tenido una pequeña discusión, en la cual cada uno cuenta su versión por medio de la canción. Sasuhina.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este es mi primer songfic, así que espero que le guste a alguien...XD

La canción se llama: Las cosas cambian de Young Killer & Miriam.

Sinceramente está canción no es de mis favoritas, pero cada vez que la escucho me recuerda al sasuhina...XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Querido Sasuke tenía que escribirte esto para que entendieras el porque no estoy en ninguna habitación de está casa, no aguanto más vivir como sí nada hubiera pasado, he descubierto todo lo que había detrás, se que...

_Jugaste tanto conmigo llege a querte tanto que me cuesta creer que todo esto sea verdad, sólo me utilizaste para no estar sólo y yo estuve siempre junto a ti como una tonta, te di tantas cosas y me quedé sin nada, al final resultó verdad todo lo que un día le tuve miedo, tenía medio de perderte, de que te alejaras de mí._

_Decías que no, pero cambiaron tanto las cosas. _

Nuestra relación empezaba a tener lagunas, hasta ese día, ese fatidico día en el que sin querer llegué a escuchar una conversación que no debiste tener, no entiendo porque me mentias...

_Me siento como una estúpida desde aquel día, te lo di todo y me quedé sola y con las manos vacías, dime que perdidas junto a mí, porque te fuiste de mi lado si junto a mí volviste a sonreír, que no podías vivir sin mí, ja, eso quedó en el aire, pasaste de ser todo en mi vida a no ser nadie, ya no me importa lo que digas, me juraste tantas cosas que resultaron mentira, me utilizaste, te equivocaste tanto conmigo. _

_Todavía no se porque contigo me porte bien, dijiste que era para siempre pero ya no estas hoy, y pensar que yo por ti me converti en quién soy,_

_encontrare a alguien que sí me sepa valorar, no se si lo que siento es falso porque me enseñaste a amar, me juraste tantas verdades y yo creyéndote. _

_Si algún día quieres volver ya no estaré esperandote. _

Lo siento, pero todo queda claro con está carta, se que no te gusta está despedida, pero me cansé de ser la tímida novia que se calla todo y no dice nada, haciendo como sí nada pasará.

Sabes algún día tenía que explotar y suficientes razones me has dado para ello.

Adiós Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

.

Pov Sasuke.

Llegué a casa después de un largo día, quién diría que aguantar tanto al dobe sería tan agotador, lo único que me consuela es saber que Hinata está en casa.

Ahora que lo pienso, no escucho ningún ruido, la casa parece vacía, un momento que es este papel.

No puede ser... pero como, no, no lo entiendo, tengo que hablar con Hinata ahora mismo.

Fin Pov Sasuke.

- Información gratuita de su operador, el móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento, por favor deje su mensaje después de la señal...-

_Escuchame un momento yo me arrepiento, te quiero tanto amor te juro que lo siento. _

_Ya se porque me encuentro sólo en este cuarto, juge con mi propia mentira y hoy te extraño tanto, no puedo más siquiera engañarme vale, porque ocultarte que te amo y sin tí yo no soy nadie, jamás te recordé porque yo nunca te olvidé, sabes mí corazón se queda corto porque tú no cabes. Siempre quedó en el aire que no viviría sin tí porque siempre para mí as sido el aire que respiro, suspiro por estar contigo, por favor perdóname, mis mentiras nunca fueron para herirte reina. Aunque eres libre puedes irte con quién quieras, yo te amare siempre y te esperare aunque me duela, porque mí corazón es incapaz de amar a otra y mí cabeza no hace más que pensar en un nosotros. _

.

.

.

_Ni siquiera se como decírtelo, lo siento por todo, nunca quise mentirte pero al final me menti a mí mismo, perdí a lo que más quería por una estupidez, realmente tú me hiciste sonreír siempre y no se como evitarlo, no se como evitar recordarte pero realmente uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde._

-Hinata espero que este mensaje sirva para que tú corazón no guardé odio y rencor, aunque creo que llega un poco tarde. Lo siento.-

...

FIN


End file.
